Imagination: Harry Potter Fan Fic
by StarkidLuna
Summary: Imagine sitting in the movie theater and part 2 of Deathly Hallows ends and then there's a flash of golden light and you wake up in the armchair in your common room, realizing that you had just fallen asleep and dreamt that you were a muggle and they had made books and movies about your life… you just laugh at that insane thought and walk off to the Great Hall to have some dinner
1. Imagine

**Imagine sitting in the movie theater and part 2 of Deathly Hallows ends and then there's a flash of golden light and you wake up in the armchair in your common room, realizing that you had just fallen asleep and dreamt that you were a muggle and they had made books and movies about your life… you just laugh at that insane thought and walk off to the Great Hall to have some dinner and cold pumpkin juice.**

The Last Movie,this was it?

Was this all its going to be?

Will the Fandom live on?

I had no idea at this moment.

The books were all at home, besides the last one that I was bringing to the Threater.

The Midnight Showing of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2.

Would I cry, most likely.

I may laugh if they have something funny.

I cried reading the books, I said to myself no crying I knew what was going to happen.

I left at 10:30, I didn't want to be really eailer but when I got there, people were already lined up, it took a while they open the doors at 11:30, everyone got inside.

The theater was packed, no room if you were late. I was sitting in the fourth row, in the middle, and I couldn't move. It was that packed. I didn't mind, really I didn't.

I been listening to Gotta Get Back to Hogwarts, and reading the last book.

The movie, was amazing, I cried so hard, mostly at everything. The threater laughed and cried with me. It was nice, but sad.

All the sudden there was a flash of light. It was really weird.. next thing I know I was in the Ravenclaw Common room.

I sat there looked down at my finshed History of Magic Essay. My head was all fuzzy..what just happen?

I put my homework which was now finished and headed to the Great Hall.

"Crystal" yelled a voice, I turn around to see Ginny Weasley with the Golden Trio.

"We were looking for you" said Neville who must have been hiding.

"Sorry, I feel asleep" I said frowning.

"You okay.. you looked lost" said Ginny.

"I just had this weird dream.." I said thinking about it.

"Weird how" asked Luna who open the quibbler.

We were heading to the Great hall.

" In my dream, I was this muggle…it was almost the same as myself but different, I went to muggle school, and I read theses books called Harry Potter Series" I said again frowning.

"Must have been one crazy dream" said Neville with a yawn.

"Yeah, It must of" I muttered.

I followed Luna to our table and sat down thinking about what happen.

I took some pudding and tried to laugh it off, as I asked Luna what Nargles were.


	2. You're Not Alone

**_You have friend's here Harry, you're not alone.- Albus Dumbledroe _**

I couldn't get it out of my head..

The Dream seemed so real, and I remembered every piece of it. It was just mind bending, I guess is the word of it.

I had two lives in my head the muggle and me.

"Crystal what are you doing here" asked Luna. It was during hogesmeade, and I didn't go of course, even though I wanted to.

I sat down on a Ravenclaw chair.

"Luna, remember yesterday, when I told you about that dream I had" I asked my friend. I waited for the answer.

Luna nodded at me and but The Quibbler, which she had been reading down.

"The dream, it told the future, I was a muggle in America, magic wasn't real at all" I took a deep breathe, Luna maybe the only one that would believe me.

"There was these seven books, all about Harry from the day he turn 11 till the May, 2nd 1998. If showed people who died already and some who are going to die, and its kind of freaking me out, some of the stuff came true already" I said putting my head in my arms.

Luna looked at me for one second then had a small smile.

"Is you're brain all fuzzy" she asked in her dreamy voice.

"Yes, it must be the Wrackspurts" I smiled. Luna knows how to calm anyone down or make them feel good. She is like a sister to me.

"Thanks Luna" I added I yawn as the History of Magic class was over.

"That was a nice nap" smirked Terry.

"I still don't get how you pass the class when you sleep all the time" I laughed. Terry gave me a small smile and went to go with his friends.

I saw the golden trio and catch up to them.

"Hey Crystal" said Harry with a slight smile.

"Hello Harry, Hermione and Ron" I said.

"You okay, you looked tried" said worried Hermione at me.

"Dandy, (Ron was confused) it's "It's a muggle expression. Anyways, I have a feeling like something bad will happen" I said frowning

If I were to tell them that I know about the future, they might think I'm lying or something or other _Professor Trelawney. _

"Feeling" said 'Mione, hoping that I go on.

"It's about Voldy his past will be revealed and will change everything" I paused then shake my head. "Never mind that I'm off to the room of Requirement Cherrio" I said with a wave, leaving a group of very confused friends. Well, that was brilliant I thought with a sigh. Did I just say Cherrio?

There was a quote I remembered.

Harry:" Is it real or just happening inside my head" Headmaster replied "Of course its in your head Harry, doesn't mean its not real" I sighed, why was this so confusing?

Part of me was the muggle who read the books about Harry Potter, the other have as well magical. I took off to my favorite part in the room. The room turned into the TARDIS from Doctor Who, the one I loved from my dream. I put my bag down, I need something.

Okay I thought, I could help them secretly but I'm not really close to them. They might think I'm crazy or whatever but maybe I can tell them I'm a seer, but I can see visions in dreams? I hate lying..

I look at my hand. Etched in my hand by that quill from that evil Toad was "I must tell the Truth" I could save them, but would that be okay or would that change everything? It is 6th year, maybe I could talk to Draco? Who am I kidding. I knew one thing, Harry needs to know that no matter what, he's not alone


	3. Oh Boy

"So I talk to my mom and for Christmas you are coming to the Burrow" Said Ginny sitting next to me in the Room of Requirement. It was a D.A. reunion thing.

"But.." I started out.

"No you are coming, plus mom wants to met you, and you don't have anyone to stay with for Christmas so you are coming" she said with a smile and vanish to her boyfriend.

I also remember that in this my parents are dead, kind of sad really. They did of a car crash both muggles. I stay at the Leaky Cauldron which is okay

I sat there month open.

Luna sat next to me, as Harry and Hermione came in, Ron was snogging Lavender Brown, he's such a git if he would only open his eyes to see that he and Hermione love each other, everything would be okay well okay ish.

"Harry Likes you" said Luna munching on a carrot. I turn my attention from Harry and Hermione, gave Luna a strange look.

"Luna we are just friends besides that he loves Ginny" I said rolling my eyes.

"He's staring at you, and you like him too" said dreamy Luna.

I started at her my month open in shock and a little red, I turn to Harry and Luna was right as always, he was starting at me.

I of course quickly look down. Holy crap this can't be happening. He likes Ginny not me. Sometimes I wish I was in the muggle world I dream of or lived I don't really know anymore.

"You okay Crystal" asked Ginny who appeared out of no where.

"I thought you like Harry" I whispered which made Ginny chock on her butterbeer.

"He's like a brother to me, besides Harry likes you, the way he looks at you" Ginny gasped.

Dean came over to make sure that she was okay. She said she was fine and told dean to get her some more butterbeer. She turn to me.

"He likes you, like head over hills in love with you" whispered/yell Ginny.

I shake my head of course not agreeing with her. The books/movies in my mind. I was not in the story of course maybe thats why?

Everything was confusing plus I never dated or had a boyfriend. Don't judge me but I'm waiting okay I know its cheese!

"Gin" I said with a grown.

"Don't deny it you like him" Ginny grinned at me.

A Pillow appeared and I cast silence charm at me and scream into a pillow.

"You okay Crystal" asked Wideyed Harry. Oh crap I thought my face went red.

"Fine" I said calmly, giving him a smile. Inside I was mental telling Ginny to stop giggling.

Luna was well staring off dreamily and looked above us.

"Oh look a Mistletoe" said Luna in a Dreamy voice.

She was right, right above us was a mistletoe toe.

"Umm" said Harry awkwardly.

So I did the unthinkable, and I don't know why I did this. Acutally it was like it was a huge thing I gave up a kiss on a cheek, and ran out of the room of requirement all the way to the Ravenclaw tower.

I took a quick shower tried off and went to sleep. I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I said "pack" and my clothes and others things were packed into my bag, what I needed for Christmas Break.

I had a feeling it was going to be awkward.

I ran into Luna who mention she was going to get some pudding quick and meet me at the Carriages.

I sighed and head off to the Gryffindor tower and muttered the password. The Gryffindor Lady (What I'm not going to call her the fat lady) and she let me in, of course I wasn't wearing my Ravenclaw robes.

I was wearing a Beatles T-shirt, jeans, blue jacket and blue conserve.

I think I left early and I wasn't really hungry so I was sitting their reading a book. Don't ask me what book because I wasn't really paying attention do to the fact that yesterday seemed like a blur to me.

"See you Luna, Owl me if you find anything" I said giving my best friend a hug.

I also hugged Neville told him Merry Christmas then I was off with the Weasley's.

Mrs. Weasley remind me of my mother, both mothers (meaning one I dreamed about and my real one or whatever). She gave me a huge hug when she saw me and said I need some food.

I was finally at the burrow which I was excited to see. I grinned when I got to see the house.

I walked inside following everyone else inside.

"What do you think" asked Ginny curious.

"It's brilliant, I love it" I grinned at her and she gave me a hug.

"That's what I said when I first came here" said amused Harry who was also blushing.

"Is The Harry Potter Blushing" gasped Fred, well I was pretty sure it was Fred. Something flash through my mind. His death...and that's when I fainted.

Oh yeah point for Crystal who fainted. Of course my brain went into a hyperdrive. Others where going to die, the war was coming and I was scared. Mostly because I had no idea what would happen to me. But with me being here it changes things...at least I think it does?

Well I woke up to people talking. A women with short brown hair. She had to be Tonks, and next to her Professor Lupin. Where was I again?

Oh I was on the couch. Harry was by them talking to them about something.

"What ya talking about" I asked in a really bad italian accent. I don't know why I picked that but I just woke up leave me alone!

They jumped of course all three of them.

"Crystal your awake, you fainted" said Harry stating the obvious.

I shurgged it off, because I didn't want to talk about it.

"Hi Professor Lupin and Tonks right" I said to Professor and asked Tonks. That you movies for teaching me not to say Tonks real name.

"I like you' grinned Tonks. Yay for being likable I guess.

"I'm not your Professor anymore" said Lupin.

"But your the closet one we had, we had Quil or Voldy, egghead or Lockheart, you, A Death eater disguise as a Auror, Frog Lady, and now Professor Snape. Yes I called him Professor, he could be a jerk sometimes but he was nice to Ravenclaw actually.

"You fainted at the sight of me, was it the shock of my pure awesomeness..." went on Fred making me laugh.

"Really Fred, I was just tried I guess" I said sitting up.

Harry gave me a knowing look, oh boy questions on that will most likely come out soon.


End file.
